L's Girl
by Humanitysmoststrongest
Summary: Four months ago Anise's parents were murdered by Kira and now she is more determined to put him behind bars. What happens when Light takes an interest in her. She ends up working with L and as she worked with him they get closer. A love carrot between L, Light and Anise What will happen to them? (This is my first fan fiction So give me some advice. Thanks and enjoy )
1. Chapter 1

Tears slid down my face, I want him dead, I want kira dead. I sat there quietly crying without anybody noticing or so I thought. Someone handed me a white hankie. I looked up to see a boy who was good looking smiling down at me. His eyes like honey looking at me and milky brown hair seemed to look soft to the touch and smooth olive skin that seemed too perfect to me. Was he some sort of god?

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asked me.

I wiped my eyes with my cloths and looked at him and gave him a fake smile and said, "Yes I'm ok, Im just so happy to have made it in this school."

"Next we will have the freshmen give the freshmen address. Light Yagami, and Hideki Ryuga."

The boy sitting next to me got up and began to move away. His body seemed relaxed not the slightest bit of nervous seemed to corrupt him. Something about him seems wrong his appearance his overall era, it just felt wrong and misplaced. By the time I looked up at the stage I saw both men up there. The boy sitting by me is Yagami-kun so I only assume the man in a hunched form is Ryuga-kun.

Soon after the freshmen address was done both boys had come down at the same time I saw a slight stagger from Yagami-kun. He quickly closed his eyes and quickly regained his normal stance. Not the average eye could see this but I did. Yagami-kun sat by me staying stable. As to my surprise Ryuga-kun had taken the empty seat on the other side of me.

"Can I have this seat? I couldn't help but know it was empty."

I looked over at Yagami-kun who seemed relaxed and composed as he had just as before.

I smiled and said, "No, I don't mind at all Ryuga-kun,"

After that we were dismissed from the entrance ceremony. I couldn't help but notice that Light and Hideki were talking. My eye twitched and without thinking I walked over to the two boys and held out my hand.

"I am Anise. Yagami-kun I know of your father is working with someone I respect very dearly and hope to meet sometime soon. I do believe it was L. I want justice done after all kira killed my family. My dad and mom were both wanted criminals but had changed their way of life and had me. Four months ago kira killed them. For that I had decided to become a detective like L. So it is my pleasure to meet you. As for you Ryuga-kun you seem beyond the average person. But none the less strange is good. The strangest of people can be the most successful."

The boys seemed to be taken aback but, my hand still stretched out to them. Hideki then after a while took my hand and shook. His grip was firm despite his frail frame. "I am glad you think that way Anise."

He had pail white skin, dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep I assume, his plain white long sleeve shirt and blue gene's, his close that seem too baggy for his figure. His raven black hair a mess without a care in the world. In a way he is a messy clean if that makes since. I look down and saw he had shoes on but, they were poorly put on and had no socks. I think that is how you get athletes foot.

I smile and said, "I must be on my way. I have a lot of unpacking to do at my place. I hope to meet you guys soon."

"I could give you a lift if you would like," a low and monotone voice said.

I looked at who it was and it was Ryuga-kun that the voice had belonged to I smiled and said, "No I am good. I actually live right down the road from the school but, thank you for offering me a ride. It was very generous of you Ryuga-kun. Thank you."

Ryuga-kun just nodded and said, "You are quite welcome."

I then turned to Light and shook his hand and said, "It has been a pleasure to meet you Yagami-kun," I said smiling at him.

"Uh yeah you to Anise. See you around." He gave my hand a quick tight squeeze and then left.

"I better be off myself. I have some important business to attend to Anise. See you tomorrow."

With that Ryuga-kun had gotten into a black car that was a new model in japan. He seemed to be rich. I could hear calls of protest about how could Ryuga-kun be so rich. To be honest none of it was my concern anyway. I had a killer I needed to catch. I need to bring justice to all who have been murdered. Criminals or not justice will always be justice.

So here I am in the middle of my crappy apartment with boxes piled everywhere. I let out a sigh, I really don't want to do any of this. The only thing I managed to get done was hook up my TV and the internet. I then turned on the television to the news.

"Yes I have heard college students have been getting mugged lately."

"Not only that Yuki, but it was in their homes too. So to all you college students stay alert. Also this mugger is armed with a gun and a knife. So don't open the door to anyone you don't know."

Just then my doorbell rang and made me jump. I look around for something that would hurt. I then found my hairspray. The doorbell rang again.

"COMING!"

As I reached the door I slowly turn the doorknob. Then I quickly opened the door and spray the intruder in the face with hairspray.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

That voice sounds familiar for some reason. I open my eyes to see that I had just sprayed Yagami-kun in the face with hairspray.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry."

I grab Light by the arm and led him around to my chars. He stumbled on boxes as we worked our way to them. I sat him down and then dug in my boxes for washcloths. Eventually I found them and wet one with cold water and put it on his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?"

"I am so sorry Yagami-kun, I thought you were the mugger that has been mugging college students."

After bit light took the rag from his eyes and said, "The what?"

"The mugger that has been going around and mugging college students. So I thought you were him and sprayed you with hairspray. I'm so sorry Yagami-kun."

He laughed and said, "Just call me Light, I hate formalities. Oh and here you go it is my mother's home make cake. She wanted me to give it to my neighbor."

"Oh thank you. I will return the container when I finish it."

Light got up and said, "There is no need to do so. Just keep it."

"Oh, thank you," I said smiling.

"There it is," Light said smiling at me.

"I beg your pardon Light-kun."

"Your smile seems more genuine right now. That is good it suits you better. Do you need some help with unpacking? I already finished."

"I'm good but, thanks anyway."

Light smiled and sad, "If you say so. I will see you in class tomorrow then."

With that Light left my apartment and he left me completely confused by his sudden change of character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly and sluggishly make my up the stairs of my first class. Today I feel like crap. Do you want to know why? Well, whether you want to know or not I am going to say one name Light Yagami. He is the cause of the bags under my eyes and the cause of my lack of sleep. EVERYTHING is because of Light Yagami. As I was thinking all of this I felt myself bump into the person in front of me. Wait when did someone get in front of me? I don't remember this? Wow I must be out of it today.

"I am sorry for not paying much attention to you. To be honest I am really sluggish today. I am really sorry," I said bowing slightly.

"No worries. It is quite my fault something caught my eye and I stopped. So let's say it was all an accident on both of our parts."

The voice was very dull and monotone I recognize. I looked up and said, "Ryuga-kun!"

He looked at me and said, "Yes, that is my name please don't wear it out."

I just looked at him and he then said, "It was a joke. Aren't people supposed to laugh at jokes?"

"Uhh….that really didn't sound like a joke Ryuga-kun."

"Really?" he asked pulling out a pack of pockey sticks.

"Yes…." I was really distracted looking at the chocolate covered pockey stick. I forgot to eat breakfast so I am starved. And right now those pockey sticks look really, really amazing right now. Just then I felt something being shoved into my mouth. I then tasted sudden sweetness. It tasted like….a…pockey stick.

"Omph my gophsh," I finished the pockey stick and said, "It was a pockey stick. How'd that get in my mouth."

"I stuck it in there. You were looking at my food so intensely. So I shoved it in your mouth. You were even drooling. It was kind of disgusting."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I skipped breakfast so I'm really hungry."

"It is ok. I only carry sweets and strawberries if that is okay with you, I could give you a strawberry pop tart."

My eyes widened in surprise and I asked, "Can I really have one?"

Ryuga leaned to the side in his normal hunched form and said in his normal monotone voice, "Which I more scary a girl who flips out over shoes or a girl who skipped breakfast?"

I looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

"It was another joke."

I laughed and said, "Don't be a comedian you are kind of bad at telling jokes especially with your monotone voice."

"I will keep that in mind. Anyway here is your pop tart and if you don't mind may I ask you a question."

I began opening the pop tart and said, "Yeah, ask away I will answer any question as honestly as I can."

"Why do you admire L?"

"Hmm….I never said I admired him but, you are right I do admire him a lot. He is a man who is willing to give his life up looking for the world's most dangerous criminal. I would have to say that takes a lot of guts," I bet into a pop tart and continued saying, "And he also fights for anything. To be host I can see L being a lot like you Ryuga-Kun. He seems like the most amazing man on earth. I would like to meet him and ask him if I can work with him. I want to be someone on his team. So why do I admire him you ask? Well because he is a brave strong minded individual. That is why I admire him so much," I said finishing up the pop tart he gave me.

Ryuga-kun just looked at me with his normal blank emotionless face. I wonder what he would be thinking right now. I bet he thinks I am stupid. I am yammering about a man I don't even know. A man I will probably never meet.

Just then I heard him say, "I bet he would love to meet a strong minded individual like you. I bet you would be an amazing asset to his team."

I begin to laugh and I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Don't kid with me Ryuga-kun. It would be nice if he would walk up to me and say, 'join my team. You would be a lovely asset to it.' sadly things don't happen like that."

"After class would you like to go to a café?"

I looked at him in surprised with the sudden invite but, none the less I said, "Yeah, sure this is my only class today so, I don't mind."

"I will be looking forward to it."

Just then the teacher came in and started the class.

Xxxx

I fallowed the map Ryuga-kun had drawn out for me. Here I stand in front of a café. I feel a little nervous for some odd reason. I let out a sigh and opened the door and I was instantly welcomed by a smiling hostess.

"Table for one?"

"umm….no actually I am meeting somebody today. Ah you must be the girl the two young men are waiting for."

I fallowed her confused with the part of the two young men. Just then two similar young men came into view. Light-kun and Ryuga-kun.

As I came to the table Light-kun smiled at me a dashing smile and said, "You actually came I had a bet with Ryuga-kun that you would ditch his date offer."  
"DATE!?"

"No, not a date a meeting Light. A meeting that is why you are here. Sorry for the misconception but, it is a very important meeting which is why I asked for a back table. I am going to be short and concise with you. I am not the type to ease into things. When I make up my mind it will never waver so, I am here to tell you who I really am. Light here knows who I am. Do you?"

I looked at Ryuga-kun and said, "You are a rich boy named Heike Ryuga. Matched with Light Yagami. Top of the class."

"Wrong."

I looked at him puzzled and as I did he said, "I am L."

I looked at him in disbelieve yet, also in bewilderment. The man sitting in front of me is L. THE L. the world's greatest detective. The man I admired the most. The man I want to help the most. The man who is the key to my revenge for my parents. The man I want to work under. THIS is him? Oh my god he is sitting in front of me.

Just as I realized that I remember everything I told L in the classroom. I suddenly felt my face go hot. I knew I was blushing and I was blushing hard. How do I put it? I have never felt more embarrassed in my life. L looks at me and said, "Now that you know who I am would you like to join my team?"

Without hesitation I leaned accosted the table and said, "More than my life can depend on it."

I then heard a chuckle by L and I looked at Light and he said, "You are a really interesting person."

"Umm…thanks I guess."

"Don't mind Light to be honest he is one of my best team members. None the less you like me as a detective so you will study under me."

With that L got up and began to leave. Noticing that I wasn't fallowing him he turned around and said, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

I smile and said, "I'm coming."

My new life as a member to L's team has begun. There is no turning back now.


End file.
